


Unfinished #4

by bumblezz



Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: ALEJANDRO HAS TRAUMA OKAY, Gen, How Do I Tag, NO CAP LIKE, Short, Short One Shot, tagged as is bcuz idk if panic attacks are good for the tiny ones, unfinished but i rlly wanna try my hand at this one again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: He has a pokemon, right? He should be able to handle them, right? He shouldn't panic in the face of a battle, right?Right?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665181
Kudos: 2





	Unfinished #4

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY ALEJANDRO DEFINITELY HAS TRAUMA FROM BEING FORCED INTO A ROBOT SUIT AGAINST HIS WILL FOR A YEAR AND ONLY SO MANY PEOPLE TALK ABOUT IT SO WHAT I DID WAS TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HAND AND INCORPORATED HIS TRAUMA INTO THIS AU BUT REARRANGED SOME THINGS GYULVU
> 
> ALSO!!! i tried my hand at writing a panic attack in this!!! so not only is this a trigger warning for those who get panic attacks and don't like / can't handle reading about others having attacks, don't read or approach with caution!!! this is also open for criticism!!! when i say that please help me i want to get this kinda stuff as close to the t as i can

_**[...]** _

It's instinct when his hand jumps to the belt around his waist and grazes the round object latched to it. It’s instinct when he traces a finger around the button, caresses each scar and mark. It’s instincts when he grabs the ball with the force of a thousand men and tugs it out of its holder, smashing the button to make it pop out.

It’s all instincts, he reminds himself. He knows what he’s doing. This process isn’t new. Everything is just the same as always.

Then why is he trembling like a newborn? Standing board-stiff, panting and gulping for air, tingling through his bones and haziness stopping his brain? There are flashes of pictures behind the fog: sudden, quiet, vague, agonizingly clear, and they should just all go _away go away go away_.

_“Shadow ball.”_

_Whirling. Whispering. Silence...._

_**P**_ ** _ain._ ** _S_ _creaming. Crying. Hoarse. Quiet._

The pokemon howls. Alejandro jolts, but he stirs too hard, loses his balance, and falls flat on his back. He slices one hand on a rock and drops his pokeball from the other, the red-and-white object rolling away. His eyes are latched on the creature, trembling _hard,_ barely breathing, frozen solid, wishing to crawl away and hide forever in a hole to never be seen again, not by _that_ thing.

_No no no no no, get yourself together. It's okay, it's fine. Breathe, breathe, breathe._

But when he warily reaches for his ball and he's startled back into a trembling ball of gasping and tears by a particularly loud call, he realizes that it's _not fine._ It _should_ be fine, he _needs_ it to be, but it _isn't._

_ **[...]** _

**Author's Note:**

> what is it with me and losing interest in things when it just starts to get good


End file.
